


Великий человек с потрясающим чувством юмора

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Retirement, Sussex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 13:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12389352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Холмс знает, как не позволить плохим новостям сломить дух Уотсона.





	Великий человек с потрясающим чувством юмора

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Man of Great Character and Better Humor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6848893) by [sans_patronymic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sans_patronymic/pseuds/sans_patronymic). 



− Войдите!

Толкнув дверь, Уотсон оказался в душных джунглях, в которые превратилась их ванная комната в первый же день с момента установки водонагревателя прошлой осенью. Закрыв глаза и блаженно улыбаясь, Холмс лежал в ванне, погрузившись по самую шею в воду с пеной. Казалось, он даже не обратил внимание на появление Уотсона.

− Вы видели маникюрные ножницы?

− На подоконнике, рядом с моими бритвенными принадлежностями.

Найдя ножницы, Уотсон прислонился к раковине и занялся сломанным ногтем большого пальца, которым цеплялся за одежду всё утро. 

− Вы могли хотя бы попытаться так раскладывать вещи, чтобы я тоже мог их найти.

Опершись руками на край фарфоровой ванны, Холмс сел: 

− Кстати, о чём мы хотели поговорить весь день?

− Это был некто по фамилии Latinate, − несколько мрачно напомнил Уотсон.

− Я всё ещё настаиваю, что нелепо называть подростка «подростком», в то время как почти во всех остальных записях за тот же самый период вы называете его...

− Да, да, я помню. − Честно говоря, Уотсон тогда слушал невнимательно, поэтому был не готов повторить изложенные Холмсом тезисы. Убрав маникюрные ножницы − _подальше_ , не на подоконник − и обернувшись, Уотсон увидел, как Холмс будто бы старается надавить на воду ладонями с растопыренными пальцами. − Что, скажите на милость, вы делаете?

− Вы знаете, я правда подозреваю, что это возможно. − Холмс снова ударил по воде ладонями.

Уотсон знал, что будет сожалеть о своём любопытстве, но не мог не уточнить: 

− Что возможно?

− Да Винчи сильно недооценён со своими чертежами. Ведь так передвигаются почти все виды насекомых из семейства _Gerridae_. Несколько видов из семейства _Basiliscus_ передвигаются так же, но менее изящно. − Чтобы проиллюстрировать свою точку зрения, Холмс прошёлся двумя пальцами по краю ванны, а потом закончил эту прогулку решительным всплеском.

Засмеявшись, Уотсон подумал, что вот это − просто вершина всего: Шерлок Холмс хотел ходить по воде. 

− Вы, конечно, говорите это несерьёзно.

− А почему бы и нет? Это − просто вопрос правильного распределения веса по поверхностному натяжению. Хотя это может потребовать некоторых весьма необычных пропорций. − Выплёскивая воду из ванны на пол, он принялся подкреплять свои рассуждения наглядной демонстрацией, ставя пальцы под разными углами.

− Похоже, вы сидите в ванне слишком долго, и пар вызывает у вас манию величия.

− Это неправда, посмотрите сами. − Холмс показал подушечки пальцев: они не были сморщены от воды.

Но Уотсона не так легко провести: 

− Давайте посмотрим на пальцы ваших ног.

− Зачем? − изобразил чистосердечное удивление Холмс.

− Затем. − И Уотсон в ответ попытался изобразить Холмса: изогнув бровь, прикрыл глаза, соединил кончики пальцев и многозначительно сжал губы. − Думаю, что ваши руки провели не больше пяти минут в воде, прежде чем я вошёл. Вы взяли с собой газету; вы никогда не намочите руки, пока не закончите её читать. Вы терпеть не можете влажную газетную бумагу, и вам требуется полчаса на чтение. Следовательно, вы провели в ванне почти сорок минут.

− Превосходно, мой дорогой, _превосходно_.

− Это довольно очевидно, если знать, куда смотреть: на часы, например.

Уотсон понимал, что логика его дедукции изрядно хромает, и улыбка на лице Холмса это подтвердила, но тот ничего не стал говорить. 

Годы совместной жизни позволяли им время от времени так развлекаться. 

Уотсон потянулся за полотенцем:

− А теперь выходите.

Вытащив пробку из ванной, Холмс встал и взял полотенце. Вода капала куда угодно, но только _не на коврик_.

− Я, кажется, чем-то вызвал ваше раздражение нынешним утром, − сказал Холмс, вглядываясь в лицо Уотсона. 

Кое-как обсушив волосы и оставив их торчащими во все стороны, он вытерся и обернул полотенце вокруг бёдер. 

− О, это не из-за вас, − тон Уотсона смягчился. Похоже, что он был не раздражён, а расстроен. Запустив пальцы в волосы Холмса, Уотсон попытался привести их хоть в какое-то подобие порядка.

− Я видел, что вы получили письмо из Лондона.

− Ммм. − Уотсон выглядел очень сосредоточенным на капельках воды, стекающих по ключице Холмса.

Проведя руками по бокам Уотсона, Холмс скользнул пальцами за пояс его льняных брюк, будто собирался помешать ему сбежать. Он опустил голову, чтобы заглянуть Уотсону в глаза. Тот определённо был расстроен.

− Джон.

Уотсон провёл руками по плечам Холмса, восхищаясь мягкостью и теплом кожи после ванны. 

− Плохие новости от моего редактора. Ему не понравилась моя последняя история.

Так вот в чём дело. Редактор. Холмс наклонился, чтобы прижать их лбы друг к другу, положил руки на бёдра Уотсона и заключил того в объятие. Утешая, он уткнулся носом в скулу Уотсона и прошептал: «Вот незадача, дружище». Уотсон с радостью обнял Холмса в ответ, не обращая внимание на то, как капли воды, стекающие по всё ещё влажному стройному телу друга, оставляют мокрые пятна на его одежде.

После выхода на пенсию Уотсон собирался продолжить писать. В Лондоне его всё время что-то отвлекало: пациенты, расследования, утомительные мелочи городской жизни. Пенсия, золотая пора жизни, должна была всё это исправить. Для того, чтобы писать, у него теперь было всё время мира. Его внимания ждали каждый рассказ, который он мог придумать, каждое дело Холмса, которое он мог опубликовать. Прежде чем они уехали в Сассекс, редактор разделил его энтузиазм по поводу открывающихся перед ним возможностей. Но эта последняя история писалась на четыре месяца дольше, чем он рассчитывал, и принесла лишь разочарование. Мысли приходили в голову отрывочно, осколками и кусочками, и как бы он ни переставлял предложения, выходило неважно. Он с трудом подбирал слова. Фразы уже не были звонкими, как раньше − не было никаких звучных оборотов речи, никаких пассажей, которые волновали его, когда он их перечитывал. Эту историю было мучительно скучно писать, и, как подтвердил его редактор, мучительно скучно читать.

Положив голову на плечо Холмса, Уотсон чувствовал, как волны разочарования и досады покидают тело. Они продолжали стоять, обнявшись, пока ванна не опустела, волосы Холмса не высохли, а из ванной комнаты не ушло ощущение влажных джунглей. 

Когда Холмс медленно провёл рукой по спине Уотсона, тот шумно вздохнул.

− Ничего не поделать, но можно попробовать ещё раз, − сказал Холмс и перешёл к тому, что, как он надеялся, могло обнадёжить: покрыв медленными поцелуями одну половину лица Уотсона, он поцеловал его в губы, а затем перебрался на другую половину лица.

− А что, если я не смогу? − Подняв голову, Уотсон отвлёк Холмса от его волнующего занятия. Но его сейчас волновало и другое: что, если он уже рассказал все свои лучшие истории? − Я больше не солдат и не доктор. Если я не писатель, то кто я?

− Конечно, вы сможете. В этом мире немного людей, в таланты которых я верю, и среди них вы − самый главный. − Спустившись поцелуями по шее Уотсона, Холмс стал проворными пальцами расстёгивать его рубашку. Приостановив своё нападение, чтобы восхититься делом своих рук − очаровательным беспорядком, Холмс обнял лицо Уотсона. Глаза Холмса сияли, но при этом он был серьёзен.

− И вы умеете много чего за пределами вашей профессии, − продолжил Холмс. − Вы − великий человек с потрясающим чувством юмора. Вы хорошо поёте. Вам нравится есть морковь прямо с грядки. Вы нелепо добры с почтальонами, детьми и людьми с собаками. Вы любите весну, несмотря на то, что из-за цветочной пыльцы чувствуете себя плохо. Вы − французский шеф-повар, когда готовите омлет утром в воскресенье. Вам нравится читать ужасные дешевые книжки вслух вашему компаньону, даже если он − _бесцеремонный_ критик и всегда рассказывает, чем закончится книга. У вас пять костюмов, но вы носите только три. Вы всегда помните имена владельцев магазинов, и они всегда рады вас видеть. Вы делаете ужасные шутки замечательными, а превосходные шутки − сокрушительными. Вы − верный друг и самый преданный любовник, и вы − мой самый любимый человек, вы дороже мне всех, кого я когда-либо встречал.

Улыбка, которая появилась на лице Уотсона, была прекрасным дополнениям к делу рук Холмса − тот выглядел неотразимо. Он опустил голову на плечо Холмса; его глаза увлажнились. Странная штука любовь, но никто никогда его не любил так, как Холмс.

− Спасибо, − подняв голову, наконец-то сказал Уотсон, продолжая улыбаться. Он позволил Холмсу большим пальцем коснуться его ресниц. − Простите меня за моё настроение.

− Я − сложный человек, и вы имеете право раздражаться из-за меня.

− Вы не _настолько_ сложный. Разве что немного. Главным образом вы интересный человек. 

− Как это я умудрился произвести такое впечатление? − Прохладный воздух, просочившийся в ванную, заставил голый торс Холмса покрыться гусиной кожей. Он драматично вздрогнул. − В таком случае вы не могли бы помочь бедному замёрзшему старику одеться?

− Я буду вас сопровождать, но одевать вас не буду. − Улыбка Уотсона стала сияющей. Холмс добавил «красивый в смятении и в счастье» к постоянно растущему списку достоинств Уотсона.

− Возможно, после того, как оденусь, я попытаюсь вашу музу вдохновить музыкой.

− Я поддерживаю это предложение. − Даже если скрипка Холмса не всегда вдохновляла его писательскую музу, она отлично способствовала хорошему отдыху, поэтому, когда они завернули за угол и оказались в спальне, Уотсон подумал, что этот день вполне хорош для того, чтобы ещё немного подремать. Но в окно светило солнце и пели птицы, и уже пришло время завтрака, так что всё закончилось тем, что Холмс стал греметь тарелками, из чего следовало, что он проголодался. 

Потом, усевшись на кровать, Уотсон стал наблюдать за Холмсом, с таким азартом роющимся в шкафу, как нетерпеливый крот в саду.

− Что вы скажете, если я сыграю вам Бонончини*? − спросил Холмс, разглядывая то одну, то другую деталь одежды, вынутую из шкафа.

− Это тот, который написал все те квинтеты?

− Нет, нет, это − Боттезини**. _Бонончини_.

− Да, − согласился Уотсон, хотя он не был уверен, что мог бы услышать разницу между ними. − Композитор-контрабасист?

Застёгивая рубашку, Холмс рассмеялся. 

− Нет, это − _Боттезини_.

− Я не могу сказать, что слышу разницу.

− Существует _множество_ различий, не последним из которых является сотня лет. Хотите, я перечислю их все для вас?

− У меня есть какой-то выбор?

− Нууу... − Холмс бросил мимолётный взгляд в зеркало. После стряхивания невидимых пылинок он кивнул, давая знать, что одет для самой важной задачи дня − утешения Джона, а затем − для нанесения визита пчёлам и всего остального. − Я могу пообещать, что это будет интереснее, чем мои размышления о римских системах классификации.

− А если это не так? − ещё одним преимуществом возраста являлось то, что можно было себе позволить быть более игривым и дерзким: все сомнения уже позади! 

− Тогда я избавлю вас от моих исследований на целую неделю.

− Вы не сможете, если не попробуете, − заявил Уотсон, поднявшись с кровати. Когда Холмс попытался пройти мимо него, Уотсон поймал его за талию, притянул к себе и со всей страстью поцеловал.

Холмс, симулируя незаинтересованность, напрягся в объятиях:

− Простите меня, сэр, но моя скрипка внизу. Эта лекция включает слуховые иллюстрации.

− Я еще сегодня не говорил вам, что люблю вас?

− Пожалуйста, придержите все вопросы до конца лекции.

Уотсон пробежался по рёбрам Холмса щекоткой, которая была на грани между игривой и болезненной:

− Я люблю вас, мой старый насмешник. 

− И я вас, мой дорогой. Очень. − Казалось, что разглядывая Уотсона, Холмс снова каталогизировал свои любимые морщинки на его лице или оценивал то, как солнечный свет заставлял его волосы вспыхивать золотом и серебром. Поцелуй, с которым он прижался к губам Уотсона, подтвердил, что всё, на что он смотрел, он очень любил.

− Теперь пойдёмте, − сказал он, взяв Уотсона за руку и направившись к лестнице. − Я должен помочь вам разобраться во всех этих Бо. И если к концу лекции вы всё ещё не сможете отличить Бонончини от Боттезини, я куплю вам вечером пинту в «Красном Льве».

− Мне нравится это пари, − согласился Уотсон. 

***

Примечания переводчика:

* − Джованни Баттиста Бонончини (итал. Giovanni Battista Bononcini) (18 июля 1670 года, Модена − 9 июля 1747 года, Вена) − итальянский композитор, виолончелист-виртуоз, из известной музыкальной семьи Бонончини.  
** − Джова́нни Боттези́ни (итал. Giovanni Bottesini; 22 декабря 1821, Крема − 7 июля 1889, Парма) − итальянский контрабасист, дирижёр и композитор.


End file.
